Welcome Class
by R055I
Summary: This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya (21, everyone else is normal aged) becomes UA's new Quirk Adaption and Usage teacher. Rated M for Bakugo's language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**14th of July - The Midoriya residence.**

Izuku Midoriya was like any normal child the day his fourth birthday came around. He spent the night before his birthday sprinting around his living room dressed in his favourite silver age All might onesie shouting his favourite phrase of all time, "You have nothing to fear because. I AM HERE" in his best All Might impression.

After an hour of running around he finally falls asleep spread across his living room couch, much to the delight of one Inko Midoriya who carried her child in her arms to his bedroom. Once there Inko tucks Izuku up in his All Might Blanket with his head on his All Might pillow and whispers to her sleeping child "Tomorrow we will head to the doctors so you can finally see what your quirk is so you can be a hero like All Might". What Inko didn't know is that she would heading to the doctors because of what is going to happen while Izuku sleeps.

**Time skip (2 am)**

While Izuku sleeps peacefully, unbeknown to him his quirk is beginning to change the way his mind works. It starts by putting Izuku in a small comatosed state to allow the changes to be made to Izuku's mind without him waking up which could cause adverse effects to his mental stability and his overall mental progress in life.

The first thing his quirk does to change Izuku's mind is to add an independent subconsciousness to allow the developing child to slowly grasp his power when he is ready for it.

**A/N will give gender later but will refer to as "it" or "the subconsciousness" when referring to it.**

"Well, Let's get started shall we" The subconsciousness says to itself as it looks into Izuku's mind, deciding what changes to grant Izuku. "Wow there's a lot here on this all might person, maybe it's his father or maybe just someone he looks up to." As it sifts through Izuku's memories it sees all the things Izuku has thought about heroes. From what his quirk might be to ways they could be effective.

"I'm definitely working with a stupidly smart kid who loves his superheroes, especially how to improve the way they fight and can be useful. Do I make his quirk into one like this All Might character? Na that would be way too easy. I want to make this kid into the best version of himself and what he loves." as the subconsciousness thinks about what he should do a eureka moment as it begins to make his changes.

Before the subconsciousness lay thousands of dials and switches corresponding to different things about Izuku's mind and body. It dashes over to the dials and switches relating to his mind, specifically his IQ and cranks it to just over 3/4 of the way to its maximum and says to itself "we can't have him too smart now can we". It then flips a switch next to it labelled 'Photographic Memory'. The subconsciousness' next plan of action was to find the dial relating to Izuku's mental capacity, once there the subconsciousness questioned itself for a moment and asked itself "How much should I allow this child to remember about everything?" and instantly answered itself with a firm "Screw it, let's have some fun with this". Going over to the dials for Izuku's eyes there was a switch the subconsciousness quickly flipped two switches labelled 'Perfect Sight' and 'Zoom'.

Out of all the thousands of switches and dials in front of the subconsciousness one section stood out the most was one set of labels labelled "H.U.D", this peaked the subconsciousness's curiosity as it began to head to that area to see what it could do to help the child. Once there it saw all of its options 'Map', 'Entity Data', 'Personal Information' and 'Crosshairs'. Deeming the map and crosshairs irrelevant to izuku he leaves them but not without turning Entity data and Personal Information on.

"That seems like everything, lets output these changes. I'm sorry if this hurts but this is for you" the subconsciousness said softly as it leaves the console, allowing the changes to be made.

Meanwhile outside of Izuku's mind

Inko Midoriya shot out of bed in a cold sweat, she decided to get out of bed to check what the time is. The alarm clock in front of her shows 2:00AM as she thought "Happy birthday Izuku" as she went downstairs for a glass of water as she knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep right away. As she walks towards the kitchen, she glances towards Izuku's room as she could hear a faint noise from the room, pushing the door open she can see her little Izuku making faint noises while staying completely still... a bit too still for her liking.

"Izuku?" she says as she gives him a small push to attempt to wake him up. Nothing. "Izuku?" she pushes him again but again... nothing. She begins so shake him more but still nothing so she does the only thing she can. Call an ambulance as quick as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**15th July - Hospital (2.50AM)**

As Izuku lays peacefully in his hospital bed, in the seat next to him is his mother Inko surrounded by hundreds of tissues that she has used since Izuku was admitted to hospital.

As a doctor approaches the room, she is quickly met by a sniffly Inko asking "Is he going to be okay? He was supposed to see what his quirk is today as its currently his 4th birthday today". "Ahh that might help explain his current condition. We've had people admitted in the same state as Izuku due to their quirk manifesting and putting them into a comatose state as it allows for easy changes to the user's mind while not risking the user one bit" the doctor replies in an attempt to calm the young mother's nerves.

"So, this is what you think has happened to him?" Inko asks curiously trying to understand what could have happened to her little Izuku. "Honestly... it could be anything. A quirk manifestation could be a likely one but there is no way of knowing until he wakes up. I just felt like you should know this this is just a possibility but we are not 100% yet. It could be as simple as just as an infection causing his body to put itself in this comatose state. Have you noticed anything different about Izuku over the last few days?" the doctor replies.

"Umm, not anything that I have noticed. He has been very much excited about the fact it is his birthday today but apart from that no. Sorry I can't be more useful." Inko said to the doctor trying to be the best help she could be to help Izuku to come back.

**Meanwhile with the subconsciousness.**

"Why is this taking so god damn long? It feels like it has been forever" before it lies a large projection of a progress bar with the indicator currently at 25%. "I wonder what i can do to pass the time? Maybe this kid has some juicy memories I can watch until this stupid progress bar is done?"

As it looks around at all of Izuku's memories trying to pass the time until the progress bar is completed it finds some of Izuku's more humorous memories. "Ha-ha this is amazing; I'm going to have a lot of fun with this kid in the future" it says as it's in the middle of watching a younger Izuku chasing his mother around wearing one of his many All Might onesies.

**Time Skip (4AM)**

As the subconsciousness finishes up another memory of Izuku it decides to glance at the progress bar to check on its progress. As it looks over to the projection it just ticks over to 100% as it exclaims "Finally! I thought I would be here forever; I only have a finite amount of memories to watch through. Well let's wake him up. It only seems fair at this point. I just hope I picked the best options I could to help him in the future, I have no idea if I can change them so this is the only chance I have. Let's not fuck it up." As it finishes up its sentence a fairly large button materializes Infront of the subconsciousness labelled 'Wake Up'.

"Welp, here goes nothing. I hope this doesn't go too bad." it says as it pushes the button with both of its hands.

**Meanwhile in the hospital.**

As Inko finally begins to drift she beings asleep she hears the one thing she's wanted to hear since Izuku has been admitted to the hospital. "Mom?"

**A/N -Here's the second chapter, sorry its so short but the next chapter will be a fair bit longer due to it. I have a rough idea where I want to go with the next chapter but it might take me some time to word correctly. The quirk I have put into Izuku might not be the one you think it is. I have pulled it from what I think could be one of the most overpowered quirks in all of humanity if was in another person but such as Bakugo or Todoroki but it was put into everyone's favourite Green Bean so I changed what I think would be an amazing quirk for Izuku.**

**This will be a slow burn story as I prefer them as I can get more detail and it allows me to create better and more effective relationships. It may be upwards of 50 chapters if I find the time and the motivation to do them.**

**Thank you for finding my small corner of the internet. Any review or criticism is very much wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
